


[Digital Art] Abbey

by uwom



Category: Darkest Dungeon (Video Game)
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Fanart, Gothic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-02-23 02:09:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23704081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uwom/pseuds/uwom
Summary: Poor guy, what happened at the abbey?
Kudos: 8





	[Digital Art] Abbey

First Procreate drawing! It doesn’t look too bad, although I still need to get used to drawing on a screen, (and trying to not fill the whole screen with black when checking on the power) and not overuse shades and lights.

Also I couldn't get his arm to look right AKJSLGFSLKGSHJG


End file.
